Image resolution enhancement is technically possible by using multiple images of the same scene and exploring the mutual information shared among the images, which is not available in a single image. For example, the spatial misalignment of the normal resolution images, due to spatial sampling on integer lattice, introduces sub-pixel observations from which high frequency components can be estimated. Additional information can also be explored, such as the prior knowledge of a scene and the imaging degradation model. The processed image has a higher spatial resolution and reveals more content details.
Techniques for image resolution enhancement include imaging devices that are capable of displacing an image laterally on the sensor array by insertion of a rotatable disc having parallel-faced portions of different thickness. Other devices use an imaging system with a modulating element that alters incident radiation to displace the image by fractions of a pixel between adjacent fields by either mechanically shifting the elements or by electro-optic variations of refractive index. Yet other devices provide an imaging capture apparatus with a set of primary color filters to increase image resolution. At least one of the filters is capable of shifting the color image beam, therefore introducing sub-pixel translation on imaging plane.
However, the previously referenced device either shift the images on a fixed imaging plane by altering the optical path or do not allow rotating of the imaging plane around x, y, and z axis. Furthermore, there is no elaborations on the sequence of image capture, the warping of images on a common coordinate based on the imaging plane motion, and the technique to explore the sub-pixel observations to achieve resolution enhancement. Therefore, there is a need to devise an imaging apparatus with adjustable imaging plane and a method to integrate the multiple normal resolution observations to a high-resolution image or image sequence.